Birds and Bees:NarutoxAnko
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Naruto wants to learn how babies are born? So who does he ask? Mitarashi Anko of course. Adopted from Romez.
1. Birds and Bees:Anko Style Pt 1

Birds and Bees: Anko style  
0  
NarutoxAnko  
0  
Story Start  
0

"Give me you damn brat!" Her voice yelled out. The voice belong to none other then Mitarashi Anko. A violet haired beauty who wore a brown open trench coat that was worn over but not covering her fish-net top and short brown skirt. Currently, she was stuck in an epic battle. Her opponent was strong and stubborn just like she was, but that didn't mean he would win!

"No!" The boy replied as he furiously dodged her swipes and kicks. His eyes widened when she summoned snakes to chase after him. She like him had signed the contract for a specific animal. While he could had used the time to bring out his own summons Anko would have on him like white on rice before he could continue to flee. He was glad he was out in the forest… otherwise he would have been caught a long time ago.

"AH!" He screamed as a snake managed to sink its fangs into his back pocket. It tore away a part of the fabric, leaving a square-ish hole for all to look through. He mentally cursed himself, he had forgotten to do laundry and so the only pair of boxers he had were the forggy ones. But he had no time to think about it as a snake suddenly popped from beneath him and nearly took Naruto's precious _jewels_.

"Why don't you just stand still? This would get done quicker if you weren't so antsy!" Truthfully, she was enjoying every moment with the blond. The amount of energy within the boy was simply overwhelming! It was like a never ending fountain of energy that seemed to exhume from him. She smirked, this really was fun!

"But why are you trying to take off my pants!?!" Naruto dodged comically to the right as a snake zoomed past him, taking a part of his jacket with it. Now he ducked as he sensed one from behind him, but he nearly fell forwards when its tail struck the back of his head. But he quickly regained balance and continued running.

Anko smirked. "Why you ask? Didn't you want to know how babies are made?" She laughed when one of her snakes finally managed to coil itself around his feet, sending him sprawling to the ground. He tried to get back up, but another snake wrapped itself around his wrists, effectively binding him.

"How the HELL is that gonna help?" Naruto's loud voice rang out. When it came to battle and the chips were down he was a genius. Any other thing in general then he was pretty much like his label earned. An idiot... Anko merely sighed as he walked towards the boy with a seductive sway of her hips. It didn't seem to have any effect as the boy continued to look at her with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Because my dear Naruto-chan," Anko grinned when a vein popped out on Naruto's forehead, indicating his annoyance at the purple-haired kunoichi, "That's how it all begins."

He stared at her, refusing to believe her. _'I bet she's just trying to embarrass me… take pictures of me and blackmail me! I knew I shoulda asked Hinata instead!'_

But then his entire body went rigid as Anko gently stroked the whisker marks on his face. It felt… strange, but it was relieving in a sort of way. But then he turned his head and tried to bite her hand. "Don't touch me!" His eyes squinted at her, clearly annoyed by her behavior.

'_He's a feisty one! Just like his old man' _Anko thought as she grinned mischievously. Though he was indeed feisty, she knew a trick that worked on _all_ men.

"Naruto…" She called out in a sweet, tender voice. This immediately got the blonde's attention as he glared at her suspiciously. She laughed on the inside… so simple!

"Why are you being so mean? I haven't done anything wrong." She said as she licked her lips sensually.

"Are you freakin kidding me? First you practically kidnap and now I'm all tied up!" The blond pouted, but the pout seemed to wither away under the soft gaze of Anko. He stared at her for a moment, thinking that she was actually kinda pretty with that look on her face. He notice the pink tint on her lips, making them look oh so kissable.

'_I finally got him!'_ She said as she noticed a small blush spread across his face. It was a sign of his will weakening… but she had to admit, the brat was pretty good-looking. She frowned on the inside when she realized what she had just admitted, even if it was only to herself.

But though annoyed, she wanted to laugh her ass off when she saw a _tent_ prop itself up in Naruto's pants. _'So… the brat likes the sweet, innocent kind eh? Then I'll SHOW him nice!'_

And she began her sinister… her sweet plan! Moving with all the grace she possessed, she snaked an arm around his waist and pulled him in. But the sudden movement had snapped Naruto out of his stupor and he continued to squirm. This really got her annoyed since she couldn't get a good grab on him even _with_ the snakes binding him.

The next thing she knew, her vision swarmed with stars and she felt herself fall backwards. For a moment, she just lay there, gazing at the colorful stars in the pitch black background. But after a minute, she slowly regained full functionality of her eyes and blinked. She got up and noticed that the blond too had swirly eyes and was at the moment, disoriented. He was laying on her lap, face down on her crotch. She smirked… but then realized that she was wearing a skirt… a really thin and _short _skirt.

Needless to say, she could feel Naruto's warm breath make its way past the fabric and onto her…

With a blush, she kicked Naruto back into a tree. Upon impact, Naruto left an indentation in said tree before falling face forward once again. Anko took a deep breath as she thought, _'W-Why am I feeling this way? Just because I was touched _there?_'_

She thought about it some more and realized something. Over the past few weeks, she had been receiving fewer missions and therefore had gotten more free time. She had always taken missions in order to distract her mind, to make it stop analyzing every bit of her life. But now, here she was and she couldn't help but reflect. She had realized many things, but one thing had stuck out in her mind.

She was a virgin.

No, scratch that… she was a FREAKIN VIRGIN! This made her angry… and then another realization occurred to her… she was _stressed_. That had to be the reason why she blushed when Naruto's warm breath had brushed against her womanhood. Yup, for that one and only reason. It couldn't have been because he was actually kinda cute, it couldn't have been because he was actually a lot manlier than she gave him credit for, and it DEFINITELY could not be because she had developed a slight crush on the 18 year old genin for the past year.

Right?

Because that would mean that she had taken up Naruto's offer not only to just teach him, but to be _with_ him. And that's not how Anko operated. With a scowl and a pink blush, she crawled over to Naruto and sat right in front of him. She would wait till he woke up in order to get an answer… but… what answer was she exactly looking for?

As she pondered, she failed to notice the blond stir before her even though that had been her original objective. Naruto tilted his head to the side and tried to look up. But upon looking up and when his vision cleared, he was given a clear view of Anko's orange panties. Not only that, but he got a good look at Anko's smooth and luscious legs. Naruto couldn't help but squirm slightly as he felt an intensity swell within his stomach. It beckoned him to take an action that Naruto wasn't too sure of or rather… he didn't know what action it wanted him to do.

But, he did know he wanted to touch those legs that seemed to be tempting every fiber of his being. At the same time, he noticed a scent waver into his nose. He couldn't place it, but it absolutely excited him! Ever so slowly, his hand crawled at a steady pace. Anko's unfocused eyes did not notice the hand that was inching ever so slowly between her legs. Not until it was too late that is. But her mind was too distracted to even realize that she wasn't supposed to be feeling that delicious feeling of being caressed. She sighed as whatever it was gently feather along her inner thigh. She reveled in the feeling as it shot pleasurable tingles throughout her body. It was very soothing, which was ironic considering how much faster her heart was beating.

Anko's lips parted as a light moan abandoned her lips and into the air. She curled her toes as the sensations grew stronger because whatever it was that was touching her was getting closer and closer to her…

Her eyes snapped wide open before she looked down and spotted the culprit. Naruto was just laying there, gently caressing her inner thighs. With a righteous fury, she slapped his hand out of the way. Naruto seemed to come back to reality as he blinked and slowly sat up. But he didn't even bother to stand as he felt an immense dreadful feeling saturate the air. His head slowly turned up and came face to face with a deeply annoyed Anko. Naruto couldn't help but gulp as the feeling grew stronger.

But then Anko smirked and it all seemed to have disappeared in an instant. "Well brat. Since you touched me, doesn't it seem fair that I touch you?"

Naruto blinked, unsure of what to say. That's when he realized exactly where he had just touched too. This caused a blush to again make residence on his face. The feeling in his pants didn't help at all and he wondered if maybe he needed to buy bigger pants.

But before any other thought crossed his mind, Anko was already kneeling before him. Before he could say anything his body stiffened as she took hold of his growing member. Both parties blushed. Naruto blushed because he couldn't stop the satisfactory moan from leaving his mouth and Anko blushed because… well, she had never actually _touched_ one before. Honestly, she didn't know it would be this _hard_. It felt as if she were grabbing a rock!

But when she had heard Naruto moan, she took it as a good sign and gave small squeezes. Again she blushed when she noticed the pleasant look on Naruto's face. His eyes closed as her hand seemed to move of its own accord, gently pumping Naruto's _soldier_. For a moment she froze when Naruto's hips seemed to be trying to move to the rhythm of her hand. It was all so embarrassing to Anko and yet, it never occurred to her to let go and just walk away. In fact… other _thoughts_ seemed to creep into her brain as they gave her perverted ideas.

For a moment, she wished shouldn't have taken Kakashi's book and read it. All the positions in the book seemed to go through her mind, frame by frame. It was almost as if the pictures were taunting her, telling her that she couldn't do it. Anko, who never backed down from a challenge, begged to differ. But as her thoughts came to a close, she noticed Naruto grunt and she could feel his member twitch despite her hold. Through the pants, she felt something wet and sticky soak her hand. She pulled her hand away from a panting Naruto and gave a closer inspection to her fingers. She pressed her finger and thumb together before separating them. A thin, clear liquid formed a sort of bridge as it didn't let go of either finger.

She knew how sex worked and all… but to see it firsthand… it was something else. She focused her attention back to Naruto, who seemed to be just leaning against the tree, a carefree look on his face. Not only that, but actually seemed quite happy. Then, his next words made her blush.

"Wow… I don't know what you did, but that felt great!" Said a pleasantly stupefied Naruto. Though he had no idea what just happened, it didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it. Even now, he felt the occasional surge in his body that made his member twitch as it shrunk back to original size.

Just seeing that look made her not only blush, but it annoyed her at the same time. How come he was the only one to receive that kind of satisfaction? She sure as hell deserved it too! And that's what she concluded as she proceeded to take off her jacked and mesh shirt. Plus, the challenge within her head still rang loud and true and she couldn't just ignore it. After all, she was Mitrashi Anko!

"W-What are you doing?" Yelled Naruto as he pointed at her. Then his hand went limp and fell to the ground with a thud. With her mesh off, he could clearly see those pink nipples which seemed to be demanding attention. Her breasts were so round… they looked squeezable. He stared… until he realized that they seemed to be getting closer.

"Up here brat." Anko commanded as Naruto obeyed. Immediately his _soldier_ rose to attention as his blue eyes met the clearly frustrated ones of Anko. "Listen, it's only fair that if you get to feel happy, I should too right?"

Naruto dumbly nodded, unsure of what she was getting at. But Anko knew… somewhat. "Good, then let's begin."

And before Naruto could say anything, his first _real_ kiss was taken away by one Mitrashi Anko. Little did he know that this had actually been Anko's first kiss also. So the kiss wasn't like in the movies where it was all passionate and perfect. No, this kiss was awkward and clumsy and yet, it had just as much passion and fervor packed into it as the ones in the movie had if not more.

Once again, Naruto's back met the tree trunk as Anko pressed down against him. Occasionally, their lips would miss their mark and kiss a different area like the corner of the mouth or just above the top lip. But soon they got into a steady rhythm and they were making out like there was no tomorrow. Instincts seemed to have taken over as Naruto raised a hand and grabbed hold of Anko's left breast. Anko's body froze as the warmth from Naruto's hand spread across her breast like wild fire. She broke the kiss in order to let a pleasant sigh escape her rosy pink lips.

Naruto, being the quick learner, took notice of the gratification she got from his hand simply being on her breasts. So… what if he started moving it around? So he experimented. The results were instantaneous as he felt Anko's finger digs into his shoulder, but not in a painful way. It just showed how much she was enjoying Naruto's ministrations and he couldn't help but blush. But another though came to his mind. What if he tried doing that with _both_ hands? Suddenly, a lecherous smile that would make Jiraiya proud crossed his face as he took his other hand and began rubbing his thumb against her hard nipple.

Anko bit her lip as both of Naruto's hands were now massaging and playing with her wonderful breasts. She was thoroughly enjoying all the sensations and feelings that seemed to want to enter her body all at once. The heat within her breasts seemed to have spread as it made its way to her _lower region_. A new excitement filled her as she felt her womanly juices begin to flow out, staining her panties. The intense heat and pleasure seemed to want to escape her body, but something seemed to be hindering it. With one hand, she instinctively brought it down and began rubbing herself. She couldn't help but let out a shrill cry of pleasure as intense spikes of heat seemed to congregate around her womanhood.

Naruto couldn't help but notice that Anko seemed to be lost in a haze as her hand played with an area that was mysterious to Naruto. Curious and not really thinking straight, he too brought a hand down to _help_ Anko. He suddenly felt Anko's entire body go rigid as one finger managed to land on a small nub that seemed to poke out from her panties. Anko's hand, the one on Naruto's shoulder, now squeezed harder than ever as she opened her mouth. Not a sound escaped as she drowned from pleasure that was caused by that sensitive area of flesh. All sound seemed to have been permanently stuck in her throat. The ecstasy flowed through her veins, touching every fiber of her being.

In one final scream, all the pent up energy was released as she achieved a mind-blowing orgasm that rocked her body to the very core. Her body arched as spasms from her body moved her in erotic ways. Her hands seemed to have gone out of control as they wandered all across her body until they wrapped Anko in a self-hug. Slowly, the sensations of the orgasm began dying down, occasional sending an electrical jolt throughout her system. Her chest heaved as she struggled to inhale the necessary air. Even her lungs were a blaze and she could hardly see since her eyes were unfocused. Her sensitized skin took note of the cool air, causing her to shiver. In search of warmth, her body pressed itself against Naruto who automatically wrapped his arms around her.

For a moment, she didn't care if she was letting herself become vulnerable. For a moment, all her worries and her past ghosts seemed to vanish from her mind. This moment was hers and she was going to enjoy it to the fullest. And she did before she felt the lull of sleep tugged at her consciousness… and she would've fallen asleep had it not been for a certain voice.

"So… are you happy now?" Asked a blushing Naruto. Anko merely smirked as her hand reached for his face and gently caressed his whisker marks.

"Definitely." She replied, a seductive undertone in her voice. Then her eyes widened slightly as a smile tugged on her lips when she realized something. "I didn't teach you how to make babies did I?"

"Not really…" They both chuckled before Anko nuzzled close to his chest, one finger making random trail against it.

"Well, I'll teach you later. Oh and by the way Naruto, you enjoyed what just happened right?" Though Anko couldn't see it, judging from the way his muscles tensed she was sure he was embarrassed by the question. He was probably blushing too which brought a smile to Anko's lips.

"Y-Yea…" Naruto said as Anko smirked. She had been right. Naruto's stuttering said it all!

"Well, I enjoyed it too Naruto. Thank you." She thanked him and she meant it. She had never experienced such a joy before and for some reason, she was glad that she had shared it with Naruto. He was the only one that referred to her as dango bitch instead of Orochimaru's spawn and though to a normal person, it might not seem like a compliment, it meant the world to her. It meant that Naruto saw her as is instead of judging her on her past actions.

"No p-problem… I guess." Anko laughed before Naruto followed along with a nervous chuckle of his own.

Once again, she nuzzled into Naruto's chest before saying, "Well, you better take me to your apartment now. I don't wanna freeze out here."

Naruto simply nodded his head. Peace fell upon the area and sleep's call rang louder in her mind. But before she went, she wanted to give Naruto one last shock. "Oh and by the way Naruto."

"Yea?"

"If you really like this… then you're gonna love learning how to make babies." And with that, she left the conscious world, leaving behind a confused Naruto.

0000

Chapter end

000

Not too many changes. I never really change the original content of an adopted story yet I still get spam and flames about me ruining stories. If by using spell check to fix spelling mistakes means I'm ruining a story. Then you're an idiot...while try to update this soon.

﻿ 


	2. Birds and Bees: Anko Style Pt 2

Birds and Bees: Anko style  
0  
NarutoxAnko  
0  
Author's Note  
0

Since it's been brought to my attention I haven't updated this in a while, despite the fact I have 200 other stories I am putting out a new chapter, but because of that this chapter won't get an update when I do my entire story library.

Also go read all my stories and review! I have jury duty Monday so I would like something positive to come back to. Also for the past two day my video buffering has been crap so I haven't been able to update some of my stories as a result. So please enjoy the fact that I don't usually write without listening to music and I struggled to get through a chapter with silence.

IF YOU ARE A FAN THEN PLEASE SUBSCRIBE TO MY COMMUNITY! NUMBER 10 IN THE OVERALL RANKINGS!

BECAUSE NO MATTER HOW LONG IT TAKES I WILL ALWAYS UPDATE MY STORIES! I WILL NEVER JUST ABANDON THEM WITHOUT A WORD!

0  
Story Start  
0

Virgin or not when Anko wanted something she got it. That was the conclusion Naruto came to considering he had a half-naked Anko straddling his lap. The moment she woke up she pounced on him like a bum if a steak dinner was presented before his eyes. Over the years Naruto found himself able to get a read on people just by their facial expressions and Anko's facial expressions were very commanding, but surprisingly passionate and mischievous.

With veiled whispers from her sultry lips passing into his ear he was instructed on what to do and how to do it to get her ready for the next lesson plan. Her passionate kisses sending tingles down his spine as her laced panties ground against his hardening crotch; which put the rumors that Anko didn't wear panties to rest. She was vivacious and sexy, but all those stories about her being some sadistic bi-sexual master and corrupter of virgins were obviously false.

He could sense it, feel it; under her bravado a sense of nervousness similar to his own. Not as much as his own considering he was trying to learn how babies were born only for it to be derailed into a sexy and voluptuous older woman gyrated on him; not that he was complaining of course. No matter how much will power he had, at the end of the day he was still a young man. A young man while under the whims of Anko did not deny or try to stop her when she used a kunai to slice him free of his clothing. A good thing they were at his apartment after all.

Getting a bit bold Naruto reacted and grabbed her breasts. A hiss tore through Anko's mouth as she held down her head, a rather predatory looked gaze down on him with lust glazed eyes and eagerness. Reaching up, Anko undid her hair tie and let her hair loose; dropping to mid-back length and almost giving her the appearance of a completely different woman.

She claimed his lips once more as Naruto instinctual kneaded her breasts. Once or twice Anko stopped him and chided him for his roughness, giving him a helpful tip or two and easing him into doing softer and longer caresses. Understandable seeing as he wasn't experienced in handling a woman's body too well.

When Anko gave Naruto the command to lick her breasts he followed without hesitation. The mewing from her lips egged him on as Anko's lust filled moans and hardening nipples seemed to bring her higher and higher. Before Naruto could react Anko had pushed him on his back and slid out of her panties.

''Making babies is rather simply,'' she lectured as she placed her hand on his cock. ''This here is your penis and when you get aroused blood flows here and it hardens!'' If there was one thing that was always consistent with Anko then it was the fact she was blunt; always straight to the point as she saw no use for long speeches, flowery words, or a bunch of medical terms. ''And your balls produce what is known as sperm of semen. When your cock is stimulated enough you shoot that sperm into a woman. Now your dick here goes into here,'' she said, using her other hand to point to her vagina. ''You got to stimulate a woman to get a pussy nice and ready before you just stick it in or its painful and chances are you aren't getting laid again. After a bit of fucking the guy cums and shoots his baby making juice into a girl. Now the sperm swims up the cervix and into the uterus  
until they come across an egg and fertilize it. Now as a result of a union of sperm and egg a new life is born over the period of nine month as the fetus grows in a woman's uterus. Come a little over nine months later a boy or girl is squeezed outside of the Vagina and tada, new life!''

For once Naruto was glad Anko wasn't as detailed as she could have been. ''Since you got me worked up you have to take care of me stud. Don't worry though I'm on a contraceptive, meaning I can't get pregnant as it's call.'' she said giving his cock a squeeze and causing Naruto to moan. ''Now get down here and give my pussy a good licking!''

When Anko got off him Naruto let out a small breath of relief. One part of his curiosity was finally quenched in a rather odd and brash way. When Anko got on her back and spread her legs Naruto looked her. The pinkness of her vagina was very welcoming and the scent was driving him wild. So he repeated what he did with Anko's breasts and she seemed rather please.

Though he himself was growing to almost painful levels of excitement as he continued tasting her. He was startled when she hooked her legs around him, but he didn't let that stop him from going down on her until a rush of warm wetness splattered on his face followed by Anko's scream.  
semi-sour taste of it. He didn't think too much about what the liquid was, being in too much in a haze, and continued licking away at anko's precious area. He could feel her shudder with each lick and for the second time, he felt a liquid enter his mouth. After taking his time to swallow and revel in the taste, he went back to licking... but he licked nothing but air. Opening his eyes, he propped himself on his elbows and noticed anko laying next to him, seemingly exhausted, but with a content look on her face. Though that face didn't last long as Naruto found himself once more on his back. That seemed to be happening a lot lately. He watched as Anko hovered above him, using her the finger of her hand to hold her lips apart as she slowly slid down his poll.

Naruto let out a moan as the sensation of Anko's fold swallowing him up. His body couldn't help but jerk as he was sheathed inside the older woman who was always groaning at the sensation of being filled. Naruto couldn't help himself and bucked forwards, burring his entirety in Anko resulting in her hissing and chewing him out. Naruto could only apologize as Anko informed him how painful it is for a virgin and how you couldn't just force your way in without causing a tear or discomfort for your partner. Naruto apologized endlessly until Anko snapped at him to be quiet so she could concentrate.

The feeling of Anko around him and watching her sexy lips as she breathed in and out almost caused Naruto to loose it right then and there. After a few moments she began moving, rocking back and forth on him resulting in a feeling at the pit of Naruto's stomach. More pleasure then pain tickled his senses as his member stretched Anko out a bit more as sensations of wetness built up. Not able to hold himself back any longer Naruto's hand came a rest on Anko's rear as he began thrusting up into the woman.

Instead of chewing out the blond Anko moaned even louder as Naruto's pulsating tool began hitting all her spots as she began moving to the sides and all around. Under his touches Anko became sexually charged under his touches as she began riding him like a woman possessed. So lost in the moment everything went silent in her mind as she slipped a finger between her fold and began rubbing her clit. With a roar all of her pent of sexual energy through the years exploded as she came, her walls squeezing around Naruto causing to let out a roar and slammed his crotch into Anko as his seed spilled into her, his hips bucking a few times erratically as his cock pulsating and he came several times.

Letting out a breath of relief Naruto dropped down; Anko still united with Naruto's cock still inside of her head fell forward, her breasts smothering Naruto's face as she rested her chin on Naruto's head and let out a content sigh. ''Now that's what I call Birds and Bee: Anko style.'' she said as she stroked his head. ''You got fifteen minutes to rest Uzumaki! I heard all about how you're a stamina god and I plan on making up for lost time.'' she said as she eased herself up and licked her lips.

Seeing Anko's grin Naruto began to wonder if maybe he should have asked someone else like Shizune. While this was nice something told him now that Anko had her hands on him he was never going to get away.

0


End file.
